Family Affairs I: Square One
by Carly Cisco
Summary: Santana Lopez walked out of McKinley's doors for the last time, and she walked out of Brittany's life as well. And Brittany after it, let's just say life hadn't been easy. What happens now when Santana walks back into Brittany's life again - and as well as walk into the life of Brooklyn Pierce, Brittany's daughter after six years? Brittana future!fic. Ok. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Yeah, this is a long author note and yes, finally, I had dragged my butt out of my depression over the Brittana break-up and I managed to write this future!fic. Yayy! So, I would just like to thank you guys because you are so awesome at keeping me up. I really love you people!**

**Also, I would like to ask for your help because I am in dire need of a beta. And since this is unbeta-ed, all the mistakes are mine and I have a lot of them.**

**Well, to be honest, I just wrote this because I wanted to escape the fuckery that was Bram, I mean, look, I don't hate Sam or any of the Glee writers, but I really, really wantz to get my Brittana kisses on! God, that was exasperating.**

**Do other people have any idea on how many boxes of Kleenex I've spent while I was having crying sessions over Brittana? But, still, all of us...we have to keep on hoping. Let's hold on until our babies will be back together.**

**This is actually, a four-chaptered fic or a little longer than that, and then this would be a running fic, that is I would get prompts and all, and I am establishing a Brooklyn-verse future!fic. And look out for more fics with Brittany, Santana and Brooklyn!**

**So if you want to give me your prompts, you can submit in my tumblr, it's bonheu-r . tumblr . ****com (delete the spaces between the dots so you get it right) or you can send me your prompts at The Brittana Fanfiction Project page on Facebook. Better yet, send me a personal message and I will answer it. Let's be friends!**

**Also, I am looking forward to your comments and your suggestions, because I am planning this to have a sequel. That is. if you let me.**

**I love you guys! xx**

* * *

The elder woman looked up to the flustering blonde woman in front of her. She was knitting silently and the blonde woman was already ranting about her daughter's needs for the night.

"So, Mrs. Cole, she won't wake up that much, but if she does, just give her milk and then she'd sleep again and that would be just that."

"Yes, and I would not forget the water after she drinks her milk. Believe me, Brittany, I know it. It's been what, almost four years! Now run along, or you'd be late. It's almost six and the bus comes at six fifteen," the elder woman said with a smile.

"Thank you, so much, Mrs. Cole," the blonde woman smiled back.

"Oh, don't mention it, dear. Now run along you woman, the bus leaves in a few minutes."

Brittany left her cramped apartment and walked into the chilled November evening.

The air was crisp and cold it had caused to settle all over downtown New York swept through the insides of the blonde woman's thinning coat. She quickly pulled it closer to her body and she thought about her life as she waited for the bus to pick her up.

Brittany hated night shifts. She hates it because it means Brooklyn, her young three-year old daughter would have to wake up to her nightmares without a Mommy to hug her and tell her it's going to be okay. Night shifts mean gruesome and tiring, especially she had to deal with lecherous customers.

The bus arrived at her stop and she climbed in, internally thankful for the warmth that wrapped her, making the cold from her thin coat dissipate. She smiled at an old man who was sitting beside her before she sank back into her thoughts.

She loved watching people, wondering what their stories were like, what secrets they have inside them, what are their reasons to live. She loved trying to guess how they are doing and what they do for a living. Brittany often loved to wonder if some of them had kids around Brooklyn's age too.

It was a very wistful living.

At times like this, as she was sitting on the bus seat, her mind would often wander back to the time when she was younger, when she was still at Julliard. She thought of what could have beens, a thousand what ifs…and the like.

She often wondered if they hadn't broke up when she was in her second senior year, maybe she would be at least happy right now.

She's happy, kind of, actually. It's not that Brooklyn is making her unhappy, no. Brooklyn had been the only source of her happiness. It's just that Brittany hated the struggle. She hated the sleepless nights, she hated that she had to work her ass off in this goddamned coffee shop just to support her and her daughter, just to make sure they have dinner on their table.

Maybe if she could have just looked for her harder, maybe if she wasn't an ass for thinking that she could go on without her, they could have been together.

They should have been.

The bus stopped at the bus stop just some paces away from the coffee shop Brittany had been working in and she quickly went to the back of the service door to start working as a waitress…

It was already three in the morning and there were just three people in the coffee shop and Brittany was crouching over the counter, counting the tiles, so she could not fall asleep. Truth is, Brittany had already counted the tiles on the counter a million times for now. And she just did this counting because she doesn't really want to fall asleep and get her ass fired, because if she does, then she's in knee-deep shit.

Somehow, Brittany had got through the day and she was already trudging the same old sidewalk she had been walking on these past two years and waited for the morning bus that would take her home along with two drunk girls who were very touchy-touchy beside her.

They were giggling and laughing and everything else seemed to remind Brittany of her, of their times together when they were still in high school. They were so carefree, so certain that they would end up together…

She wondered if she had been married.

She wondered if she had children.

Maybe she's asleep in her husband's arms…maybe wife's arm?

Maybe her wife would be another blonde. Perhaps…Quinn.

Suddenly, Brittany's eyes started to burn and she had to turn away from the girls because a single tear had already escaped from her left eye. She thanked whoever who was above her because the bus had arrived.

The ride home was just like all the other days. There were a few people; most of them were as drowsy and as tired-looking as her. Still, some others were drunk and are very tipsy in the back of the bus.

Again, it reminded Brittany of _her_.

She rubbed the heels of her hands onto her eyes, hoping that the gesture would shake her sad thoughts of her. It has been what? Six years? Almost seven years, and still…that brunette was still the one inside her heart.

Call her a sappy dick, yes she is. But every time Brittany thought about her Latina, she would just tear up and feel that incredibly big lump in her throat that seemed to never go away. She felt so empty.

That's why she met Jeremy. And in turn, how Brooklyn came out in this fickled world.

She was in her fifth semester in Julliard when she met him. At first, their relationship was like all the other relationships. She thought she had forgotten her. She even moved in with him.

And that's when things started to change. Jeremy started hitting her. At first she thought it was just a new side of Jeremy, but then the beatings became more and more severe and more and more painful so she told Jeremy that they should drop it.

It only made matters worse.

She was so lost and so scared that the man she had loved, or tried to love had turned into a monster. Every night, he took advantage of her. Brittany was a flailing soul. She was so helpless.

One time, she was home from school and she saw that another girl, who was presumably from her class, in Jeremy's bed, and Jeremy on top of her, of course.

That's how she left Jeremy, with only a backpack of her things, and nothing else. She rented a cheap apartment and there, she found out she was six weeks pregnant with Jeremy's kid. She cried.

She got kicked out, and she had to take menial jobs. If it wasn't for Mrs. Cole, who lived next to her, she wouldn't have made it.

On a March dawn, Brittany gave birth to a wriggling Brooklyn Pierce.

Now she's going home to that same apartment she had and to her daughter.

Mrs. Cole was making two cups of plain coffee when Brittany walked in the small living room. Pictures and colour doodling were hanging everywhere and she smiled.

If there was one thing to brighten her day, it had to be Brooklyn.

"Hello, Brittany," the older woman smiled at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Cole. Thank you for looking out for Brooklyn while I was gone," Brittany said gratefully.

"Anytime, my dear," the old woman took a sip of her coffee and settled on the counter. After a few more sips, she turned for the door and Brittany was quick in thanking the old woman again. Mrs. Cole promised to be back in the evening, too, to which Brittany thankfully hugged the woman.

Brittany faced the living room and she heard a ruffle in the bedroom. She walked in and saw her daughter sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, baby!" she cooed as she sat by the side of the bed they shared.

"Goo' morning, mom…" the almost four-year old chattered happily.

"How was sleep?" Brittany asked as she rumpled the child's blonde hair.

"Good," Brooklyn smiled, her teeth showing. "I have school today?"

"Yup. Come on, let's get you ready for school," Brittany said, as she pulled off the child's PJs and dragged her child to the shower.

Brooklyn had her eyes, her hair, her nose, even her smile. There was never a trace of Jeremy in her, maybe the high cheekbones, but all in all, Brooklyn looked so much like Brittany.

The child stepped out of the bathroom, all clean and smiling as she beckoned for her mother to help her out. Brittany's job as a mom for Brooklyn had just started.

She walked Brooklyn to her school, and then did the grocery. After it, she went to the Laundromat and did all the laundry she could do. By afternoon, she was cleaning the apartment and it's almost four when she was done. She quickly fixed Brooklyn snack the moment she arrived and made dinner for two, for Brooklyn and Mrs. Cole before she went to work. By five, she had already done everything for her daughter and all she might need.

She stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down her body. Fifteen minutes after, she got out, and she had her usual change of clothes: a not so fitting, but never baggy plain blouse, cheap pants, a pair of flats that were worn out of use, but still usable, and a thinning coat.

Ever since she had Brooklyn, she had always put her daughter first. Her daughter's needs were far more important than hers. And she only saw it as fitting.

Brittany tied her blonde hair into a messy bun when there was a knock on the door. She knew it was Mrs. Cole.

"Good evening," the old lady smiled.

"Good evening, Mrs. Cole," Brittany flashed a warm smile to the old lady who seemed to be her mother all the time she had to go through while having Brooklyn.

"Honey, it's fifteen minutes before six, run along now," Mrs. Cole looked at the clock.

"No, I have to do the dishes first," Brittany smiled as she skipped to the sink.

"No, Brook and I would do that. Just, run along now. We don't want you running late, okay?" Mrs. Cole tapped Brittany's shoulder lovingly.

"Alright, alright. I'm going," Brittany smiled as she excused herself.

She walked briskly down the hallway at exactly six five in the evening, and out into the main door of the apartment. Maybe it was just her day, or it was her plain shitty bad luck, because the door seemed not to budge and stayed stuck, not until she kicked it.

Her foot resounded and the door was finally open. She glanced at her clock and it was six fourteen. She sprinted to the bus stop, but she was shit out of luck because the bus that would take her on time was already on the next block. She stopped short and just stood there, contemplating on what should be done or not. Then she decided that she would just take the six-thirty bus.

She arrived twenty minutes late at the restaurant, and Jessica, the manager had thrown a fit over her head for being late.

"Sorry, the door in my apartment got stuck and I had t kick it," Brittany apologized.

"Look, Britt, I know it's kind of hard for you, and I really want you here, but you can't be late all the time, you know that. I know, it's not easy, you know, being there, being this and that, and I just want you to keep this job, because you've got Brook to look after, so try to be cautious next time, okay?" Jessica sighed.

"Yeah, sure," tears pricked at the edges of Brittany's eyes. She doesn't know why, but when people tell her that she had to be this way and that way because Brook was there, she felt like crying. It's not a bad thing, though. She knew it was never Brooklyn's fault they had to be that way. But people make it sound as if she was a hopeless case. It seemed like everyone else was screaming at her face that she had deserved this life.

Maybe when Santana told her that she'd be so successful in life back in high school, maybe…maybe Santana had read it wrong.

The tears were at bay when she was thinking of her again, so she ran to the bathroom, and there she broke down into a crying mess.

Five minutes later and a couple of Kleenex, Brittany was up and serving coffee like nothing had happened. She rounded the beverages and like as any night shift she'd have, it was already two, and the place was as quiet as a cemetery and Brittany felt her eyelids grow heavy.

This time, she tried counting the perpendicular angles across the floor.

"Three hundred forty-three," she mumbled as she craned her neck. She was so immersed at her task at hand that she had turned her back from the door and hadn't heard it open.

"Can I have a cup of espresso, please," a raspy, familiar voice drifted through Brittany's ears. It caused the blonde woman to snap her head to the direction of the voice faster that a streak of lightning tears across the sky.

Brittany's eyes almost popped from her head and fell to the floor with a thud as she recognized the person standing in front of her, some five feet or so. The woman she was facing was also wearing the same look of pure shock and surprise,

"Brittany?" the woman spoke first, her voice raw and it sounded like it was forced out, no…torn from the depths of her throat.

And Brittany stood there, her mouth agape, and she took the woman in with her eyes. She's still so the same, except for her choice of clothes. To her surprise the woman called her name, and her mouth hung open again. Because the woman standing in front of her, in all her ravishing beauty and glory, was the woman she had fallen in love with, and she knew she will be falling in love with. She's certain of that.

"San…tana…" Brittany managed to croak out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Hello, everyone! Okay, this is one long author's note again, but yeah, you can skip it, but I recommend that you'd read this.**

**First of all you are so, so amazing for all the reviews you left for me and I really, really love you guys for it. I mean, you guys made my day! Yep, thank you very much, you beautiful creatures of this planet.**

**Second, I made this update for all of you, readers, yes, you and the person who sits beside you. I did this because I really love you guys, and you really inspire me. Your reviews just keep me up, through all the hard times and the state of this fan fiction.**

**So, this is another part of the 'holding on' stance I had been establishing ever since Brittana broke up. But, don't worry, and don't give up on our babies.**

**Let's stay golden and hold on for Brittana! Yayy! **

**I love you awesome people. xx**

* * *

"Brittany?" Santana managed to ask her again.

"Hey, are you going to just stand there and just look at each other or you, blonde take my order?" a big burly man from across the room. This effectively snapped Brittany back to the reality she was in.

The reality that she was looking at Santana, and she just noticed the Latina was beautifully made-up, her trench coat from Chanel, and suddenly another lump rose in her throat, this time, it was way bigger.

Because she knew Santana Lopez was way out of her league right now. It's pretty clear that Santana had been doing well, and making big money herself.

"Jess," Brittany called to the other woman and tilted her head.

"Okay, what's your order?" Jess faced Santana and Brittany quietly slipped to the big burly man. She took the man's order and went up to Damian, another employee in the coffee shop and asked for a chai latte and ran back to the man.

"I want a cup of espresso," Santana scowled at Jessica. "And I want to talk to one of your employees, may she sit with me?"

"What would you want with Brittany?" Jessica asked.

"I need to talk to her. Don't worry, I'll pay you with a compensation," Santana cocked her head arrogantly, telling Jessica that she's pulling the bitch card now and there's a dire need of backing off. Jessica got the message and rushed to Brittany, who was behind the counter already.

"And have a cinnamon latte, too," Santana said, a little louder so Jessica can hear.

"Britt, she's wants to talk to you," Jessica announced. "She asked for an espresso, and a cinnamon latte."

Brittany fumbled the hem of her blouse. She doesn't want to talk to her, well, she wanted to, but she doesn't know how, or why or what or how their talk would go. The last time they talked was six years ago and it did not end up good. They ended with goodbyes.

"Here, take it. Go," Jessica coaxed her to go to Santana. The brunette was calmly tapping her red-painted nails on the booth's table and was warily looking around the room.

Brittany took a deep breath and took the tray of espresso and cinnamon latte to her ex-girlfriend.

She awkwardly stood by the side of the booth and looked at Santana. "Here's your coffee, ma'am."

"Oh, please, Brittany," Santana threw a chuckle.

_She never called Brittany by the full name._

Brittany swallowed thickly as she set the coffees on the table. She could feel herself being watched, and by that she could feel that Santana _was_ watching her.

"Sit," Santana said quietly. "Brittany, we need to talk."

Brittany took the opposite side of the table. She fiddled her right ring finger with her left thumb and left index finger and Santana smiled as she watched Brittany fiddle her fingers.

"You haven't changed, Britt," Santana smiled wistfully. She looked up to Brittany. "Take the cinnamon latte. They're your favourite."

As she took the lid of the cup, Brittany caught a glimpse into Santana's eyes. It was one thing she had always wanted to avoid doing while talking to her – looking into Santana Lopez's eyes. But she did anyway, and Brittany had almost regretted it instantly.

She saw sadness in them. Just plain sadness that even Brittany could feel the hurt in them. It was then Brittany felt so guilty. She felt so guilty because she had not tried hard enough to find Santana in New York.

"Are you okay, Britt?" Santana leaned forward and examined Brittany's eyes. "You look kind of sick, you know."

"I'm okay, Santana."

"So, how were you and your life?" Santana asked. "Did you get to Julliard?"

Brittany stopped there for a moment. She can't let Santana know what had happened to her. What if Santana would know, and then sneer at her? She can take other people sneering at her, but if Santana does that, then she can't take it. Even if Santana could never be hers again, if Santana would reject her and look down at her, it would break her.

"I got in," a soft reply came from Brittany's mouth.

"Wow, I am so proud of you, Brittany," Santana smiled, although it was something of a sad smile.

"I dropped out, Santana," Brittany said, her head bent low and was staring hard at a speck of dust on the tile floor. She can't look at Santana when she's lying. She can't. And she can't bear to see Santana's face deflate out of disappointment.

And she can't let her know.

"Oh. Sorry. Anyways, I am in town so maybe, maybe we should catch up on things. I haven't seen another gleek from high school in like three years or whatever. So maybe, we could catch up?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, sure," Brittany said, not really thinking it over. Suddenly a wad of table napkin was waved in front of her.

"Call me," Santana smiled. "I really missed you."

"Me too, Santana. I missed you. You and all the glee clubbers, I missed you," Brittany smiled.

"Walk me outside? I just arrived in New York today and I am so tired, maybe this weekend or something, you know, we could catch up," Santana gave out a genuine smile.

"Yeah, sure," Brittany found herself answering and standing up as well. She and Santana walked to the door and out into the parking lot. Brittany's assumption of Santana being filthy rich was now confirmed as the Latina walked to a sleek, black BMW and opened the car door.

"Brittany," Santana said, taking the blonde's hand into hers. "I hope nothing has changed in our friendship. If you need me, you've got my number, so please, don't ever hesitate to call."

Brittany just nodded, wanting this whole thing to get it done with. Santana smiled then leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek before she got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Brittany, on the other hand, quickly walked back to the restaurant.

"Who was that lady?" Jessica asked as Brittany stepped behind the counter. "She looked like a filthy richie bitch cut straight from a magazine and walked to life."

Brittany was too tempted to say, 'she's my ex-girlfriend' but she thought better of it. So she just smiled. "We went to high school together and we were in the same cheer squad."

"Wow," Jessica smiled softly, knowing that Brittany wasn't going to share anything more.

Brittany's shift ended a couple of hours after the incident and she was heading home already. And she sat on her same seat as always. It was the same thing, the same bus she had always ridden on, the same kind of people, same sleepy faces. But today wasn't the same. It's never the same.

Today, Brittany did not try to look at people's faces.

Brittany was set on thinking on what would Santana say and think if she'd find out that she already had an almost four-year old child.

Her social status had always meant something for her. It hurts Brittany to see Brook look at the things she wanted to buy, but money wasn't that easy to pass, so Brook grew up knowing they did not have enough.

She arrived at their apartment and she set down her things, prepared Brook's stuff for school and she ran the bath water right after Mrs. Cole had left. She looked at Brook sleeping soundly and she looked at the time. She had to wake Brook up if they don't want to be late.

"Hey, hey, sleepyhead, wake up…" Brittany shook the little girl.

"Mom?" the little girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey, sweetie, it's time to wake up and get ready for school," Brittany smiled at her daughter.

"Okay," the child scurried to the bathroom to pee. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door and Brittany stood up to open it.

When she did, she gasped in surprise.

"Hi," Santana's face was split in half because of her smile. "I brought breakfast."

"Hi," Brittany smiled curtly, and Santana immediately noticed the tensed, rigid thin line on Brittany's lips and Santana's shoulders immediately sagged, her smile leaving her pretty face.

"Am I…am I interrupting, something?" Santana's voice seemed to be so constricted that it hardly got out of her.

"Mom," Brooklyn came wailing into the living room and she stopped in her tracks when she saw Santana by the doorway. Brittany's face was mortified and looked at Santana, and then she looked down at her feet.

"She's yours?" Santana looked at Brittany, who hung her head lowly. The disbelief was in Santana's voice, and Brittany had visions of Santana telling her how disappointed she was with her, maybe with a couple of swearing and scoffing and insulting from the Latina thrown her way. Maybe the word 'whore' or 'slut' would come around.

"Yeah," Brittany managed out and she looked at Santana, expecting a sneer from the Latina.

"She's not from Sam, is she?" Santana asked with a terrified tone, and then she chuckled. "Sorry, I know she isn't. I can't find the resemblance. Besides, she's way too beautiful to be from Trout."

Brooklyn smiled at Santana, a smile which Santana also returned to the younger Pierce. "Hello, stranger," Brook waved her hand.

"Hello, beautiful girl. My name is Santana. You are so beautiful," Santana kneeled down, and smiled at Brittany. "She looked just like you."

Brittany stood rooted to the floor. She hadn't seen Santana scoff or sneer or Santana wasn't taken aback. Instead, here was her ex-girlfriend, kneeling in front of her daughter and was actually calling her daughter beautiful.

If she had known Santana, she could have thrown a fit over her already.

"What's your name?" Santana asked the little girl, who was now hugging Brittany's right leg.

"Brook…yn" the child babbled. It was the first actual time an adult had spoken to her with such attention, well, save for her Mommy.

"Brook-what?" Santana's forehead scrunched due to the confusion.

"Her name is Brooklyn," Brittany answered silently.

"Tana," Brooklyn smiled, all teeth shown. She then held her hand for a high-five, to which the Latina complied.

"Hey, Brook," Santana said, effectively catching the young girl's attention. "We can eat breakfast together, would it be okay?"

Brook's nose scrunched and she stuck out her tongue, as if she was thinking hard. Santana smiled at the sight, because Brook acted so much like Brittany.

"Get inside," Brittany said as she stepped aside for Santana to enter. Brooklyn followed her newfound friend in the kitchen and Brittany set up the food.

"How did you find me, Santana. How did you know where I was living," Brittany asked as she held out a slice of the pancake for Brook.

"Uhh, I asked," Santana said. "A few people," she quickly added.

"Okay, who are the people you actually asked?" Brittany asked again.

'"I asked Jessica today. Remember that small girl in the coffee shop where you worked? I asked her. I came early this morning out there and asked," Santana forked a piece of raspberry.

"Okay," Brittany said, and her mind was already playing her options on how to murder Jessica Reed.

The meal was soon over and Brittany and Brook were already good to go. It was a cue for Santana to leave, too. Brittany had hoped that the brunette should just leave and forget her but Santana seemed to have other plans for it.

"You know, I'm not really in a rush, so maybe I could just drop you guys," Santana offered.

"Santana, we really don't want to imp-"

"No, Britt, I want to do this. I missed out so much in your lives, you guys were my friends and I just missed out so much so I want to do this," Santana shook her head and looked at Brooklyn for a pep boost. "And don't call me Santana, you don't call me that when we were younger."

"Sorry, San. But, it's more than really what is enough. I mean you done so much alre-"

"No, please…" Brittany could hear the pout on Santana's words.

"Fine," Brittany said. "But just this once, okay?"

"Sure, thanks."

They drove in Santana's BMW and pulled up in front of Brooklyn's school. Everyone turned to look at Brittany and Santana walk out of the car and fetch Brooklyn.

Brittany was holding Brooklyn's bag and Santana had carried Brooklyn to the steps. After settling Brook, the child wave goodbye to Santana and hugged Brittany before skipping happily to the doors.

The ride home was filled with awkwardness as Santana and Brittany just stole glances at each other. More often than once, both would catch each other looking at the other, then they avert their sight to the road or to the trees.

"Where's Brook's dad?" Santana asked out of the blue. "Not that I am sticking my nose into people's businesses, no not that way."

There wasn't an answer from Brittany. Santana grew flustered.

"If you don't want, you really don't have to ans-"

"I was raped."

"What?" Santana accidentally stepped on the brakes, pulling up the road abruptly. "Sorry, what?"

"It's funny," Brittany smiled wistfully as tears were starting to fall from her eyes. "It's funny and ironic and painful and frustrating and tiring."

Santana sat there, watching Brittany – the girl she fell in love with, the lady she's supposed to be marrying, the woman she will love forever, break down in front of her.

"Britt…"

"I told you to leave for New York, and you did. I graduated that year, I got into Julliard. I waited for you Santana, but you weren't there anymore. I started to think you just wanted to stay away. I was lonely. Ever since that October, when you came from Louisville and you…unofficially broke up with me, I felt like there was this gaping hole in my heart. Because you once resided there and you got the key to that door and no one can open it because only you could open it."

Brittany was openly crying and when she felt that the car was to cramming for her, she pulled the lock and opened it, she ran out to the open, out into the road.

"Britt…Britt!" Santana ran after the blonde.

_She's not going to let her go, not now, not the second time around._

"I tried so hard to get over you, Santana. I just can't. I made it to my fifth semester and I met Jeremy. He was bubbly, happy and loving. I thought he was the one and I moved in with him. What I didn't know was he was a monster. He beat me up, forced me. And I caught him cheating one day. They were having sex on my bed. I left him that day. A few weeks after I learned that I was pregnant. I got kicked out of Julliard; I had to work for menial jobs. That was my sob story, Santana. I just…I just wished we were together when we were in New York. It would have been a better life. I don't blame you about this, Santana. I understand if you walk away now, if you have a family, I will understand. But please, don't let Brooklyn feel and think you love her if you can't stand by it. Please, Santana. It will break her."

"I love your daughter, Brittany."

"Don't do it, Santana. I had been in those situations before, when people let you believe that they would stay but they fail to do so, because they did it out of compassion and not out of love. Even people who did it out of love had sometimes given up, too."

Santana could not help but feel the pang of pain and guilt and anguish all mixed in together when Brittany said her words. It felt like a slap on the face.

"I would never, ever, ever, leave you Brittany. I'm sorry, I feel that I have my faults in this, too. But if you were to give me another chance, if you were to give me another chance, Brittany Pierce, I would make it up to you, I would make up everything to you and to Brook."

"It's not your fault, Santana. I let you leave. I'm sorry if I failed to believe in us the way I should have believed in us. But what's done was done, Santana. You can't come back to our life anymore. You just don't belong in our lives because we are of different worlds now, Santana."

"Is this because, because I haven't shown up for six years or is this because you are a waitress and I drive a BMW and you're scared of being labelled?" Santana asked, knowing that either answer would hurt her so much.

"It's both, Santana. Look, I don't hate you, I just don't want you to complicate our lives, especially Brooklyn's life. She had been hurt already. She was only born with half of the love she ought to be made with and because of that, she thinks that she is just half a person. She had been bullied and called names. She's a lonely child, Santana. Don't try to paint her a blue sky when in the end, you'll just walk away and turn it to rain, Santana. Don't get her hopes up too high that she can't reach it and she'll fall. Because as much as I wanted to, the last thing I ever wanted to see was Brooklyn to cry and be so sad."

"Come on, Britt. You know I love you. Nothing will change that. Please, give me another chance."

"The things have changed already, Santana. We are not the hormone-driven, alcohol-crazed teens we were before, Santana. Hell, I am already almost twenty-six and so are you. We are adults now," Brittany let out a sad laughter.

Santana looked t Brittany, wondering how much of a changed woman her ex-girlfriend had become. Seeing that it wasn't an argument that was favouring over her, Santana steered the conversation. "Maybe we should just, go home, Brittany."

"Maybe. Maybe we should," Brittany said weakly. She followed Santana back to the car and they sat in silence as they drove through the road.

"I went to Stanford," Santana said.

"You're a doctor?"

"Yeah, seems like it. I worked at the Doctors Without Borders for a year and I studied Business Management for the last twelve months," Santana said and tried to sound as humble as possible.

"I have nothing to brag about," she heard Brittany say.

"Doesn't matter. You're still hot as fuck and you serve coffee like you're dancing," Santana let it slip her mouth and instantly, her face turned red.

"Lopez," Brittany clicked her tongue and smiled. "You never changed."

Santana dropped Brittany off her apartment and she quickly decided for herself.

She's not letting Brittany go. She'll fight for her. She will not give up. She won't do what she did six years ago. Because Brittany is worth everything.

**A/N: Anyways, I took the royal and noble deed of posting a picture of how Brooklyn Pierce was supposed to look like. You can view it here in: bonheu-r **_dot_** tumblr **_dot _**com**** (/) post (/) 44540742013 (/) hello-there-its-brook (just remove the spaces and the parentheses between the dots and the slashes so you can get it right and also substitute the** dot **with a {.} **).

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, lovely people and creatures who keep on sending their awesome reviews! Here's another one long-ass author note! Sorry for the a** word.**

**Okay, first of all, I love you very much and a capital THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of you. And I will answer a few questions here, that were left by guests, because apparently, I cannot answer your questions via reviews or personal messages.**

**So, to the Guest Who Was A Little Confused: **

**No. I was trying to establish a scared-of-loving-again Brittany. Or something like that you know. Brittany is never angry at Santana. It's just that she's scared. She's scared that she can't be enough, or she doesn't have the right to love Santana anymore because as you can get from the story, Santana is way out of Brittany's league here. And, thank you for your question. I will try to make my points in the story clearer. Thank you, lovely guest. I hope my answer has cleared it out for you now. I love you.**

**Anyhow, this chapter is still unbeta-ed, so mistakes are all mine. I'm so sorry, so sorry if there ever was any misspellings, wrong grammars and all the stuff that comes with it. I am so sorry.**

**So, guys, I love you and all, but still, I am still so sad, because I still want to get my Brittana moments on! Oh my God, that was my feels again.**

**Anyways, I really appreciate if you give me a heads-up in all you want in this fanfic. And I am deciding that it will end in around chapter five since this is just a short fanfic. But, as promised, this is a running fanfic. So, I have this question to all of you my lovely, lovely readers.**

**How do you feel about Brooklyn Pierce? And how do you feel about Brooklyn Pierce starting her life with San? Go or no or improve? I would love to hear your opinion!**

**I love you very much, people. This is all for you.**

**xx**

* * *

The sunshine woke Santana up and she made it through her bathroom without knocking on something. She wasn't really the type of a morning person. She sauntered from her bedroom to the adjacent bathroom and she quickly took a shower. She grumbled as she looked at her phone and realized that she has a meeting at her father's branch hospital in two hours.

She quickly changed her work clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked the same as she was in high school, although her clothing now consisted of pumps, flat-soles, business suits, flannel slacks, and a doctor's gown that goes with it. She swears to heaven that she looked worse than Dwarf Berry.

She quickly drove to the said hospital and she was met by the hospital's director.

"Hello, Dr. Lopez. Good morning," the man smiled cordially, although Santana could not see it much, because his moustache was as big as a cotton candy twirl.

"Please, sir, Dr. Lopez is my father. I am Miss Lopez, or Santana," Santana said.

"Alright, Miss Lopez," the director chuckled. "I am Dan Hammond," he extended his hands and Santana took it reluctantly.

"There," she stammered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Hammond."

"Ditto, girl," Dan smiled. "The meeting's this way, Miss Lopez."

Santana seated herself in front and she listened intently to the discourse and occasionally raising her hands at some points. She paid attention in every awed face around the room, taking in their appreciation for her genius. Her father sat on the head of the oval conference table and nodded at her suggestions. When the two-hour meeting was almost over, everyone was invited to a luncheon.

"Santana, come here," her father motioned her to sit with him during the meal.

"So, how was it, I mean, working in a voluntary cause? I heard you were working for Doctors Without Borders?" Dan asked Santana as he popped a slice of minted lamb chops to his mouth.

"Oh, it's great. Except on rainy days like one time, when we had to battle with rain and sticky mud. But then again, I realized I should be happy so I skipped in the mud and I did a little happy dance and you know what? The rain stopped," Santana said as she joked around.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Yeah, that's right, laugh. If you won't my Papi will fire your sorry asses," Santana smirked and everyone fell quiet.

"Nahh, I was just fucking with your feels," Santana grinned like an idiot. Her father guffawed better than the others and soon everyone was laughing hysterically.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated, signalling that it was a call. She quickly excused herself and ran to the bathroom. "Bennie, this better be go-"

"San, it's me, Brittany. I'm really sorry to disturb you. Am I disturbing you?" Brittany's voice was in the line, her voice was panicked, her breathing ragged.

"No. What's wrong?"

"Brook had an accident at school. I know this is a lot to ask but can you please, please check out on her, please…."

Santana's stomach seemed to fall on the floor.

"Of course, I'd be happy to. Hold on, I will just drive down there, and then pick her up for the afternoon. Then we could pick you up after your shift ends and then we can all go home together, that cool?"

"You don't have to…"

"Seriously, Britt? We're arguing about this now? Just let me do my thing, okay?"

There was a moment of consideration and then, Brittany answered. "Okay. Just, just check on Brook, please."

"I got your back, Britt."

Santana went back to her father's table and whispered something to him, telling her that she had to run for something and that's an emergency. She quickly exited the room and she ran into Dan Hammond along the hallway.

"Hey, where are you going Miss Lopez?" Dan asked.

"Oh, there was an emergency. Someone important to me had an accident so I need to like go there," she said casually. And then it hit her, after Dan had walked back to the room.

She said that Brook was important to her. Yes, it's true. But what she felt right now, she could only describe it as a motherly love.

She's pretty certain. She loved Brook like she was her own daughter.

She walked through the halls with great strides and she flung herself to her car. Her car itself flew through the major streets of New York and out into the less busy roads and she reached the same gate she had dropped Brook a few days ago. She knew she had broken at least twenty-two traffic rules that one drive.

She walked straight to the nurse's office and there was a commotion all over as Santana squeezed her way into the mob of mini-people.

"Excuse me," she mumbled.

"Tana!" Brook yelled from the nurse's desk. She had cuts across her arms and her eyes were raw from crying.

"Brook, I was so worried. Your Mom was so worried. What happened?" Santana ran her tan fingers through the blonde hair.

"Levi pushed me to the shrub, that's why I got the cuts," Brook said.

"Levi?" Santana said.

"Yup. He's mean and bad and I don't' know what kind of parents he has but I don't like him," Brook said, her bottom lip quivering, but she tried to put on a brave face.

"It's okay Brook, cry it out," Santana opened her arms for Brook to hug her.

"I hate them," Brook whimpered under Santana's touch. She quickly looked up to the Latina and she smiled. "Thank you, Tana. Mom would have been here, if not for her job."

"I know. And I am very proud of your Mom because she is an amazing person and amazing Mom," Santana smiled at Brook. Somehow, in the back of her mind, there was a thought that she wanted this. She wanted to comfort Brook when she's feeling bad, she wanted to make Brook smile. She wanted _it_.

"Tana, how did you know Mom?" Brook asked as they waited for the nurse to come.

"When was that, huh…hmmm….?" Santana pretended to be recalling, sticking her tongue out as if she was thinking super hard. Brooklyn was beaming at her.

"Ah, hah! We were around your age when Tana and Mom first saw each other. It was at school. You look a lot like Mom right now. She was also crying because Finn, the ugly giant stuck his tongue out to her which is gross, you know," Santana made faces and Brooklyn laughed out loud, eliciting he most amazing laughter Santana had ever heard.

"So did Mom cry at the nurse's office, too?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yup. She did cry, like, have you heard how a wolf cries?"

Brooklyn nodded.

"And have you heard cows moo?"

Brooklyn nodded again.

"Can you think how would they sound if they both cry and moo together?" Santana asked, appreciating the child's interest in her.

"Terrible, horrible," Brooklyn grinned.

"She cried like that, when the nurse stuck a needle in her arm," Santana said, taunting the poor child.

Brooklyn squirmed on her seat when she heard the word 'needle' and Santana did not miss it.

"Brook, listen to me, it doesn't hurt, okay? I am doctor, so trust me there."

It took no less than a second for Brook to have her wide eyes fixed into the Latina's again. "You're a doctor, Tana?"

"Yep," Santana smiled. "I am."

"Do you eat babies?" Brook asked innocently.

"What babies?"

"Babies that don't eat veggies? Mom said if I don't eat them my doctor would eat me," Brooklyn was nonchalantly swinging her legs back and forth, with her thumb sucked on her mouth.

"Oh, we don't eat them, the green men do. They live in the hospitals and they pretend to be doctors. Sometimes, you get confused and people would think they are doctors but they are not." Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"Tana, I'm scared," Brooklyn whispered at Santana as the nurse came in.

"It won't hurt, baby," Santana said as she put a hand on the whimpering child. "I'm just here."

"Are you her mother?" the nurse asked as she was loading the medical injection with medicine.

"Uh, no…her mother is my friend. Her Mom was at work, so I…uh, it was me who came down here," Santana rambled on as the nurse neared them.

Santana took Brooklyn's arm and looked at the child with a mustered confidence. "Come on, big girl, let's get this over with," Santana smiled.

"You're a doctor, Tana, do I really need to have this shot?" Brooklyn wailed.

"Of course, you have to have this shot," Santana explained. "You see, you Mom would be so angry if you don't have this shot."

Brooklyn put on a brave front as the nurse worked her arm up. When the shot was done, Santana went to talk to the nurse. After a few minutes, she came back to Brooklyn with her Brook's bag and she smiled at the blonde child.

"Come on, let's go home," Santana smiled.

"Okay," Brooklyn stood up and Santana was quick to hold Brook's hand as they made their way to the parking lot. Santana seated Brooklyn beside the driver's seat and buckled the child safely. She looked at Brooklyn and then her mind drifted back to the last time she and Brittany talked about Brooklyn. She decided it over.

"Hey, Brook, wanna come with me for ice cream?"

"Ice cream? Yayyy!" Brooklyn squealed as she bounced up and down the seat.

"Stop being so Rachel Berry," Santana admonished.

"What's a Rachel Berry, Tana?" Brooklyn immediately quieted and her curious eyes were now focused into the Latina. She had her nose scrunched up and her hair was a little unruly so Santana rubbed her right hand on Brooklyn's hair and she smiled.

"Nahh, Rachel is a very noisy, weepy person when I was in high school," Santana smiled at the memory.

"Did Mommy know her?"

"Yep."

"Were they friends?"

"Sort of. Your mommy is a friend of everyone. She's always a happy person," Santana smiled as she finished patting the little girl's head.

"You're wrong," Brooklyn said quietly. In fact, it was so quietly said that when Santana heard the girl's little voice, she felt as if a two-ton block had just been dropped on her head and the air suddenly became thick.

Maybe Brooklyn had understood her state that time, even if she was just a toddler because she spoke p again to explain. "Mommy sometimes cries at night, in her sleep. I wake up to her crying and I know she is sad."

Santana wanted to cry. She needed to cry. Brittany had changed so much and she felt like it was her fault, too. Maybe if she shouldn't have left…maybe if she just fought for them a little harder it wouldn't have to be this way.

They shouldn't have been this way.

"Tana, you okay?" Brooklyn held her hand out to the Latina and palmed Santana's cheek. "Tana you look like you want to cry. It's okay to cry. You let me cry earlier, back at the nurse's office. You can cry now."

And that was the last straw. She cried, she cried and broke down in front of the almost four-year old toddler. Brooklyn was there, holding her hand and she cried. But, as Santana realized that there was someone watching her, she held back her sobs and wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes with the back of her palm.

"Tana, why are you crying?" Brooklyn asked.

"Umm…my dog died. My dog died yesterday," Santana lied through her teeth.

"I'm sorry," Brooklyn attempted to rub Santana's back so she could comfort her but the seatbelt was not helping it so Santana smiled.

"Thanks, Brook," Santana kissed the toddler's forehead.

"You're welcome, Tana."

"Ready to get that ice cream?" Santana asked.

"Yup," Brooklyn grinned as they pulled out of the parking lot and made their way downtown.

Brittany was pacing across the cramped living room. It's almost seven-thirty in the evening but Brooklyn and Santana was still not on her doorstep. She had called the school and she had been told that Brooklyn had left with Santana.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and she sprinted towards it.

When she opened it, Santana was carrying a sleeping Brooklyn and was holding a paper bag. Brittany quickly stepped aside so that Santana could get in. The Latina huffed across the room and with one last big huff, she had put Brooklyn carefully on the couch.

"Sorry to bother you, Santana," Brittany said, her head bent low. "I mean, you did not really have anything to do with us now, but I was so worried and I had no one to call to, except for Mrs. Cole, but she said she was in her sister's house, so…I am really sorry, for the inconvenience I had caused."

"It's alright. I never really liked that luncheon anyway. Besides, Brook was really good company, you know," Santana smiled and lifted Brittany's face with the blonde's chins so she can look into Santana's eyes.

"Look, Santana, I've told you before, that you don't have to do all this," Brittany said. "I…I just wanted you to check out on her, you could have dropped her at work, you know…"

"No, Britt. I really wanted to. I mean…" Santana sat beside Brooklyn and held out the paper bag. "How about we go to the kitchen and talk this over dinner?"

There was nothing Brittany can do, so she just led Santana to the adjacent room and she took out dinner. It was cold Chinese.

"You used to love Chinese," Santana smiled sadly from her seat as Brittany took the other seat in front of her.

However, Brittany couldn't help but feel like it was more than 'loving' the Chinese food. She can't even look straight at Santana because she felt all too guilty for being so rude, like calling to help her out and then telling Santana she's got nothing to do with them.

"Look, Britt…" Santana took her free hand from across the table. Instantly, Brittany's hand tensed. "As much as I wanted to leave, I can't bear for the life of me to know that…" she stopped midway as she thought her words over, so that she can't hurt Brittany's feelings.

"That we're dirt poor. Is that it, Santana? Is that what you're trying to say?" Brittany asked sadly as she pushed the food away from her.

"No, Britt…" Santana said as she shook her head, let alone not letting go of Brittany's hand.

"What is it then, Santana? That we're high school best friends?"

"We weren't just high school best friends, Brittany. We were lovers, in case you had forgotten," Santana spat. This is not what she wanted to talk about.

"I did not forget it, Santana. How could I? I spent each day over this six years, wishing and hoping you'd come back in my arms and I am still now. Yes, you were my ex-girlfriend, but in my heart I know, Santana that you will still be my lover. Whether you're married to another person or not," Brittany said angrily. The hurt in her voice was more than enough for Santana to bear.

"Then why can't you just let me in, Brittany?" Santana cried out, tears profusely running down her cheeks. The dinner on her plate was left untouched.

"I've said it before, Santana. You can't complicate our lives, anymore."

"Just let me love you, Britt!" Santana groaned. "Why can't you let me?"

This time, Brittany did not answer. She just stood there, awkwardly looking at the woman she had loved ever since second grade. She can't provide her an answer. She can't…

"I'm sorry, Santana…" Brittany drawled.

"Why?" Santana dropped her arms behind the chair as she slumped. "I thought you…I thought you and I were meant to be together."

"This isn't a fairytale," Brittany declared. "This is not the life we wanted for us, Santana. We didn't want all of this mess sot happen, did we?"

"We didn't, but my life…without you, it sucked…a lot…Britt, please. I still love you, just…just give me one more chance. One more chance, Brittany, that's all I ask. One more chance and I will not blow it up again. I promise," Santana pleaded, no…Santana begged.

"It's late, Santana."

Santana's cries became sharp intakes of breath and spasms.

"I think you should go home," Brittany stood up. "You still have to work tomorrow."

With a defeated sigh, Santana stood up from the table and took her coat off the arm of the couch, and then she kissed Brooklyn good night as Brittany watched her from the kitchen door. She quickly nodded goodbye to Brittany and left for the door.

As she was turning the knob of the door, she felt Brittany watching her, and when she turned back for one final time, she saw the blonde's wistful, longing blue eyes.

She did decide it over.

She'll fight her way back into Brittany's life. She's going to fight her way back into love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, hello, and good day! You are still in here? Wow, then that must mean you are so amazing. Okay, another one long author's note. So, well, first things first.**

**Thank you, thank you so much! You are all so awesome and so lovely for bearing with me and all the misspelled words, grammatical errors and all the chutzpah. Especially all those, oh my God, epic failure nurse scene.**

**Yeah, Kirs, sorry dude, or dear...I really have no idea since I never had an accident in school in my whole 17 years. Well, save for a squid allergy. So sorry for that. Anyways, I was thinking a shot was scarier than a stinging antiseptic, that's why. Anyways, I will remember that cuts are treated with antiseptics and not with shots, for all my life. Thank you for telling me where I slipped. I love you. xx**

**And to the Guest who commented, love love love...and all the love. Okay, I love you. You are awesome.**

**And to all the other reviews, oh my God. I love you so much.**

**Unfortunately though, I might not be able to post too soon, because of two things:**

**I have a dance recital and two thesis panel defend the next week, and final exams the week after, so this fanfic must be toned down for the moment. But I will try my best to post, as soon as possible and as frequent as possible as I can, because I love you and I don't want you to be left here hanging. Believe me, I know how it feels. It sucks, a lot.**

**So I would still like to accept all your suggestions and I want to hear your prompts for a sequel. I love you people! I love you so much.**

**xx**

* * *

Santana stood in front of Coffee Jam that Saturday at two in the morning and was looking into the glass doors for almost twenty minutes since she had arrived in the shop's parking lot. Now, she had been having an internal debate inside her if she should get inside or drive away.

Well, it's a tad bit late for her, because Jessica, Brittany's manager had noticed her already and Brittany was now sauntering across the room to the door.

"Hi," a puff of water vapour went out of Santana's mouth as she tried to muster a smile.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" Brittany asked, her brows were arched into a pensive angle. Six years ago, Santana would have leaned into those eyes and kissed them senseless, but now it had made her cower from the blonde.

"I…uhh, I need coffee," Santana drew in a breath.

"Okay," Brittany shrugged nonchalantly.

"Britt, you're not wearing your coat," Santana remarked as the moments passed between them, with Brittany holding the door for Santana and Santana was standing on the steps like an idiot who was rooted to the ground.

"I'm not cold, Santana. I'm not cold. How about you, do you feel cold?" Brittany asked.

Somehow, Santana could sense the double-meaning in there, but she did not say a word and just walked inside the room. She was enveloped in the homely scents as she sat on a single-person booth and this time, Brittany took her cup of espresso.

"Britt, when's your off, for the week?" Santana asked as Brittany put the cup of espresso on the table. She remembered a few weeks ago, the first time they had seen each other in six years and she still hated the memories of talking to Santana.

"I work from Mondays to Saturdays," she answered the Latina softly.

"Hey, maybe, you and me, and Brook could hang out in the park, you know. I brought Brook that afternoon when you told me to check out on her, and the kid was pretty ecstatic and very happy to play out, you know," Santana said in a suggestive tone.

"Oh, okay, maybe. You see, I've had a lot of housework, and Santana, you don't really have too," Brittany said, almost choking on the last part of her sentence.

"Well, maybe, you know, we can do it, together, please? I also promised Brook tobring her back to the duck pond, so I don't want to break my promises to Brook. You see, I don't want to hurt her, by breaking my promises to her," Santana crossed her arms.

"Alright, we can go," Brittany decided it over.

"Good," Santana smiled. "Walk me out?"

Brittany stood up and looked at Jessica, who just nodded her approval. Once they were outside, Brittany turned to face the Latina.

"I still don't like this, Santana."

"I love doing this, Brittany."

"You can't hurt Brooklyn."

"But I love her. I love her and I love you."

"Santana…"

"Look, Brittany, if I had to work my damned ass off from here to China just to make you believe we could still have another chance, then so be it. I would work my way into you. How did you manage to be so withdrawn and insensitive?" Santana paced back and forth as she spoke.

"I'm doing the right thing," Brittany said.

"Clearly, you doing the right things six years ago weren't so right, were it?" Santana snapped.

It was a low blow, but still, it hurt Brittany. She turned gravely to Santana and spoke in a hushed voice as the Latina stopped her tracks because she had never seen the vicious look in Brittany's face.

"I don't need you to tell me what wrong things I did, because I am not regretting any of it," Brittany said, albeit softly, yet it still had the sting of her words.

"You don't know what I had been through the past years, Santana. You've got no right to judge me, because you don't know me, at all. You left me with all those sad, bad thoughts with me, in my mind and six years after, you'd come around, demanding for a goddamn answer to justify my tears and hostility? How could you, Santana?"

Santana was taken aback either by the harshness, or the truth in there. Brittany was right, she had no right to walk in and demand for something so costly. But, still, she needs her. She needs Brittany in her life, and she needs Brooklyn.

She had been unfair and selfish to Brittany.

"Look, Britt, I'm sorry. I just wanted to be close to Brooklyn. You said Brook was only made half of the love she ought to be made with. I know, this might sound…a little cliché and all, but I can love Brook as much as she deserved to be loved. I'm not saying I am going to pick out the role that was once fitted to Jeremy, but at least, let me do this. I can just pick Brooklyn up on Sunday and leave you for your housework, or whatever. I just don't want to hurt Brook by not showing up."

Brittany nodded softly.

"So, Sunday morning then? I'll text you when I arrive," Santana smiled subtly as she walked to her car. Then she took out a stuffed dolphin from her backseat. She handed it to Brittany.

"Can you give this to Brook? Tell her I won it for her, and she forgot to take it in last time," Santana said.

"Thank you, Santana," Brittany threw her a small smile.

"You're welcome, Brittany. Anytime," Santana said as she walked to her car and drove home.

It was a sunny Sunday morning, which was very rare in the month of November, since the first snows would fall any day soon. Santana walked into the hallways of Brittany's apartment. She carried two bags of muffins and bagel in her right hand and two cups of coffee in her left.

She stood for a few minutes in front of Brittany's door before knocking. It opened on her second knock and she was met by Brittany's eyes.

"Get in," Brittany said as she stepped aside.

Santana could feel the air thicken around them as she walked in, so she just called out for Brooklyn, who in turn appeared in the living room with her stuffed dolphin. She scurried to Santana to hug her.

"Tana!" she hugged the Latina's legs, to which Santana just grinned.

"Hey, Brook, want breakfast?" she asked the tot.

Brooklyn just nodded her head and tugged Santana into the kitchen. She grinned at her mother like an idiot, but a cute one at that as she let Santana sit on the chair. Brittany was left in the living room as Santana took her time preparing the breakfast she had bought.

"Mom was crying last night," Brooklyn said worriedly as she sat on her chair.

"She did?" Santana asked worriedly, although she was trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Yeah, I don't know, but she cried hard last night," Brooklyn shrugged.

"Did you comfort her like I asked you to?" Santana asked.

"Of course, I did. You're my best friend, Tana," Brooklyn grinned proudly as if she had made something so awesome like sending a rocket into space. Nevertheless, Santana was certain that the smile Brooklyn was smiling would probably light up a whole Cambodian town.

"Glad you did, Brook," Santana fumbled the tuff of blonde hair as she set up the bagels and started frying eggs over the pan, along with bacon.

There was silence over the two of them as Santana kept on cooking. She could hear Brittany shaking off the sheets from last night and she is pretty certain that the blonde woman was trying to avoid her as much as possible.

She was setting up the eggs on the table when Brooklyn looked up at her.

"Tana, am I just half a person?" Brooklyn asked with large, curious blue eyes.

"What do you mean, Brook?"

"Every time I ask Mom about my Daddy, she just says he was a bad man. Tana, do you know about my Dad?" Brooklyn asked, the longing was in her voice, clear as day.

"To be frank and honest Brook, I don't really know much about your Dad," Santana said as she sat in front of Brooklyn. She's pretty doubtful at how this talk with Brooklyn would turn out, but she carried on.

"I mean, maybe your Dad was just confused and all. I'm pretty sure he loves you, but not that enough. You know Brook, kind of it wasn't enough. You'll understand it when your older," Santana leaned to kiss Brooklyn's forehead and gave her a hug.

Santana had her back turned from the door and she did not notice Brittany was standing in the doorway, watching them.

"A lot of my friends don't have a Daddy, but Mommy says they were made with the love of two people. She says I am just only made by her love alone. Tana, is it because I was only made just with Mommy's love and not with the love of my Daddy…is that the reason why I am just half a person?" Brooklyn mumbled as she whimpered on Santana's chest.

Santana tipped Brooklyn's chin so she can look directly into Brooklyn's bright, tearful, blue eyes. "No, Brook. You are made with so much love and you deserve so much and I assure you that you won't be half a person anymore, because I will be here for you. I promise you that."

"You're not going to leave me and Mommy, just like Daddy did with us?" Brooklyn asked innocently. Santana decided it over. She's certain of it. She had wasted six years for it, and now is her chance.

"No. I won't. Maybe I will leave you for a while, when I had to work or something, but I assure, and I promise that I will be back for you, and I will love you and I will be here. That's a promise, Brook."

"Really?" Brooklyn's eyes grew wide, now brimming with tears and her lower lip was trembling.

"Yup. Come on, hold out your pinkie for me," Santana smiled.

Brooklyn decided it over for a moment and held out her right pinkie. "Okay."

Santana entwined her left pinkie around Brooklyn's little finger as she chanted. "Nothing can ever break a promise, if pinkie is a witness."

She smiled as she held on Brooklyn's pinkie finger. Brooklyn gave her an equally bright smile and then she giggled.

"Thank you, Tana."

"Anytime, Brook. Anytime," Santana smiled and kissed Brooklyn's forehead for the second time. "How about we get you ready for breakfast. I'll just call your Mom, okay?"

Brittany quickly turned to the other side of the kitchen and out into the threshold. She quickly pretended she was looking for something underneath the couch when Santana came into the living room, oblivious that she had been prying over their earlier conversation.

"Britt, breakfast's ready. Brook's getting impatient," Santana smiled from where she was standing.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Brittany answered. "I'll be up there in a while."

Santana, Brittany and Brooklyn gobbled over their breakfast silently, although Brooklyn was doing most of the talking, and a little encouragement from the Latina had been elicited to spur the toddler on.

By mid-morning, they loaded their stuff and picnic mat in Santana's back seat and they drove to Central Park, and they worked they way into the grass and set up their stuff under the shade of a tree.

"Mommy, can I play with the ducks?" Brooklyn asked her mother.

"Yeah, sure, just try to stay in sight, baby," Brittany let her chid skip around the duck pond and Santana smiled at the sight. It reminded her so much of Brittany when they were younger, back in Lima.

"She loves ducks, and dolphins," Santana remarked.

"Yeah, she loves ducks so much," Brittany replied, not really looking at Santana.

"She's so much like you."

"You bet."

"She's the cutest baby there ever was in this planet, you know," Santana said after a few moments of silence.

Brittany did not answer for a few moments. Then she whispered a soft "thank you".

They settled in silence again as she and Brittany basked in the pale sunlight. Brooklyn was on the edge of the duck pond, and she was playing with a couple of kids.

"I heard you and Brook talking earlier," Brittany stated as the silence lingered on them.

"When?" Santana asked, not really understanding what Brittany meant in her words.

"Earlier. Before breakfast," Brittany smiled absently into the air. "I heard you say all your promises to Brooklyn," Brittany silently said. Her voice was hollow and somewhat soulful. Santana didn't really understand why Brittany had been so sceptic about it, but no matter. She was darn fighting for it.

"I meant it, Britt," Santana looked at Brittany's eyes. She saw something in there. Sadness, but it was mixed with hope, and something else.

It was something else she had always wanted to see. It was the affection.

"You never changed, Santana. You're still that hard, cold-shelled person. But in the inside, you are the sweetest, most loving, most caring creature there ever was in this world. I could say your wife would be so lucky to have you," Brittany sighed wistfully.

"I'm still the head bitch, Brittany. I tell you. Nothing's changed," Santana smiled sadly.

_Yes, nothing had changed. She's still that broken girl in high school just watching the most important people in her life from a distance, knowing she could never be a part of their lives._

"Thank you for being so nice to me and to Brook," Brittany smiled at her.

"Britt, you…and I…we've been in the down and dirty, and I really like helping you guys out," Santana offered a smile to Brittany.

"Brook wasn't really a happy kid, you know that. You might also add she was a lonely child. She thinks she doesn't deserve to live here," Brittany sadly said.

"When I had know I was pregnant, I tried calling Jeremy. You know what he said? He said I should quit it and get rid of the demon baby."

A gasp came out of Santana's mouth.

"I know. Imagine Brooklyn's dad calling her a demon baby? Imagine Brook being aborted at nine weeks? What kind of father was her?" Brittany said, her voice was void of emotion. It was pretty exhausting and kind of tiring, not just for Brittany, but for Santana, too.

"Hey, I'm here. You know that," Santana rubbed Brittany's back, in hopes that she could calm her down. Santana hugged Brittany, and it was the first hug they had ever shared…in six years.

"I think that Brook had always felt she was unwanted, you know, even before she was born. I only wish I can be a mother enough to love her. Believe me, Santana, I love Brook more than anything else."

"Hey, come on, Britt. I'm here for you, okay?"

"It's just that I want you to know about all this, Santana, so that you will know what you're getting into. Brooklyn isn't a happy child. She had gone through a lot, especially at school, when kids her age try to call her names, about being an unwanted child. I just don't want her to get hurt, and as much as I wanted to protect her and as much as every mother would like to put a smile on their child's face, I don't want Brook to end up scarred for life. I hope you understand me here, Santana. That you just don't walk into my life this time, but you also walk into the life of my daughter."

"I am pretty aware of that, Britt. And I promise, to fulfil the promise I made to Brooklyn this morning."

The two women shared a look, a complete whole new level of understanding wrapping them and they sat there, watching Brooklyn laugh and wave at them. Santana waved back.

"So, pinkie promise then, San?" Brittany said out of her silence and she held out her little finger to the Latina.

Santana smiled. Then she wrapped her fingers around Brittany's finger. "Yes, Britt."

They shared that knowing smile they had always shared six years ago, back at Lima.

Santana knew the important feeling was back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, guys and girls and gays! Yep, you are so awesome for reading this fanfiction and making it to this chapter. Well, I would really, really, like thank all of you and your awesomeness for reading my fanfiction. It means the world to me. Yes, like literally, the whole world to me, because I don't have a social life. So, this chapter is still unbeta-ed, and mistakes are all mine.**

**I was planning to end this story in this chapter, but I kind of find it inconvenient so I am extending this, maybe to one more chapter. So, I am going to clear out a few points, because yeah, I miss this one out a lot.**

**First of all, this is for lovely Tess, Santana is not married. Brittany thinks that there is no way of Santana and her being together again. But, in my opinion that is pretty lame of me, because hey, Brittana is my endgame. Sometimes, I just really want to kick myself for writing lame Brittana fanfictions. Tess, I really love you and thank you for asking that question. I love you.**

**Second, this is for the _guest who jumped for joy_. I really love you, and yes, please, don't jump, unless you make sure you don't hurt yourself. You should really come off anonymous. So that I can put a pretty name to that pretty heart. It makes me so happy to know that a single thing I have done had made you happy. I love making people happy and I am happy that you are happy. I love you. Seriously, yes. I love you.**

**So, I was wondering about this big question mark hanging over my head and it's about what if Brooklyn could have a little sister. Ehhh...it's just a dabble though. It's not that clear or organized. It's just a thought. I just thought I might give it a shot. Someday soon.**

**Anyways, I was hoping you could help me with the baby names, because I suck at names. When I was asked to name my younger brother, I told my mum to name him Bartie. And I never trusted myself with the task of name-giving, ever again.**

**So, sorry for the long author's note, well, all of you guys, you stay awesome. Thank you for beign such sweet angels to send reviews and read my story because you help me through the day. Stay awesome and let's keep holding on for Brittana!**

**xx**

* * *

Santana walked into Brittany's apartment that Tuesday morning with the biggest grin on her face. She casually knocked, and Brittany, all sleepy and her blonde hair tied up into a messy bun, was at the door in two seconds.

"Morning," Santana smiled at Brittany.

"Morning to you, too. How are you, Santana?"

"Great. I brought breakfast," Santana held up a paper bag.

"I fried eggs," Brittany beckoned her to get inside. "I've got the night shift so I had time to cook."

"Tana!" Brook teetered across the living room and Santana went down to pick Brooklyn up and swooped Brooklyn high up in the air.

"Ugh, Brook, you're so heavy," Santana huffed as she set the child down on the couch.

"Yeee!" Brooklyn screamed, and then, seeing that Brittany had her index finger on her lips, Brooklyn silenced herself. "Sorry."

"It's okay, baby," Santana smiled.

"Mommy, can I show Tana to our room?" Brooklyn suggested.

"Well, okay. I'll just put the food together and prepare breakfast, so that you, Brooklyn Pierce, could head to school," Brittany smiled.

"Thanks, Mom," as soon as Brittany turned her back, Brooklyn had flung her arms around Santana already, and was giving Santana a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"You want to see my room, Tana?" she smiled cheekily at the Latina as she took Santana by the hand and dragged her to the other room.

Santana took in the small room that lay in front of her. Not much of it were expensive, there was a humungous bed, in which she assumed that Brittany and Brooklyn had slept together. She saw a closet, a dresser and just it, well, save for an already full hamper.

"Britt," Santana called at Brittany.

"Yeah," an answer came from the kitchen.

"I'll help Brook shower, that okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Brittany talked back.

"Hey, Brook, let's shower now, so we can be ready to school by the time Mommy calls you in," Santana suggested.

Brooklyn only nodded as she grinned.

After a quick shower, Santana and Brooklyn marched into the kitchen, with Brooklyn all dressed up and all ready for school.

"Hi, you look beautiful," Brittany smiled at Brooklyn, and then she averted her eyes at Santana.

A moment of silence hung between the two women.

"I want breakfast!" Brooklyn chattered happily and Santana had to lead her to the high chair. She quickly sat beside Brooklyn and started spoon-feeding the child.

Brittany watched them from the opposite side of the table and she wondered, if Santana and she ended up together…if they would even look like that.

"Easy," Santana smiled as Brooklyn dug in through the food. "Easy, you'll stain your blouse."

"Hey, Britt, who's gonna look after Brook tonight? I mean, you're getting a nanny or a babysitter or what?" Santana asked.

"Mrs. Cole from the opposite door would watch over her," Brittany answered.

"Oh, because…I was hoping I could babysit her, you know, I would love to. She can come over and stay the night at my place with me or…I can come over here, you know."

"Stay with you?" Brooklyn's ears perked up.

"Yeah, something like that, Brook. What do you think?" Santana asked and immediately, Brooklyn's eyes stared pleadingly to Brittany.

"Alright, but you make sure she sleeps before eight-thirty," Brittany smiled as she held out her hands in defeat.

A hushed 'yay' came from Santana and Brooklyn as they high-fived each other. Brittany, in the other hand just watched them with an amused smile. They dug through breakfast and finally, the trio started to step out of the apartment.

Santana had offered to drive Brook to school and drop Britt to do the laundry. She loaded all the dirty clothes in the trunk and quickly drove to Brook's school.

They have dropped Brooklyn and they were heading to the laundry shop already, and now that Brooklyn's presence wasn't there, Brittany and Santana sank into another air of silent awkwardness.

"So, maybe, Brook and I could watch a movie or something, and I'll just drop her home tomorrow morning, or what?" Santana said, her eyes never leaving the road.

"No, I'll…I'll just pick her up from your place, will that be okay?" Brittany said.

"Yup, very much. Then maybe I could cook you either breakfast or something, you know," Santana smiled softly. "You know how much I love Brook."

"Santana, you've done more than enough, you know…"

"But, Britt," Santana stepped on the brakes as she looked at Brittany. "I want to do something more."

Santana looked at Brittany and they just realized that they were actually a few paces away from the laundry shop. Instead of answering, Brittany quickly opened the car door and left for the hamper.

"Look, I really love you, Britt…" Santana said, her arms flailing.

"I know, Santana. And…I still have all these feelings for you, and…and…" Brittany said as she quickly averted her eyes to the road she was facing and pulled out the hamper. She quickly carried the clothes into the laundry shop, with Santana following her.

They reached the washers and neither of them spoke a single word.

The whole time that Brittany ran the laundry, Santana just watched, until Brittany was drying the clothes.

"R-Remember…Britt-Britt…when, I was still a college frosh, back in Louisville…" Santana drawled on. She doesn't even know where she was heading with their conversation.

Brittany warily looked away from Santana, knowing that if she's look up to those brown eyes, she knew she would be lost in it.

"I-I always…come home in the weekends…I used to make an excuse…that…that I…that I had to do the laundries…be-because, because I wanted to see you…" Santana rambled. She did not understand why, but she felt so nervous.

"I…I just wanted to be with you…and I really want to be with you, now, Britt…all that you are, and all of you…like, you know…Brook, and all those six years, I want them all…" Santana inched her way towards Brittany, and cupped the blonde's cheek.

Brittany did not flinch at her touch, but Brittany was still wearing that dead glaze over her eyes.

"I want you to be my girlfriend…again. You know, I sang you that song, back when I told you we should break up, I did not sing it completely…there are lines I did not sing…"

"Santana…please…"

"Hold on…make it last…" Santana half-sung, half-whispered the bridge of Mine.

Tears started to roll over Brittany's cheeks as she remembered the fateful afternoon when they broke up six years ago.

"Hold on…never turn back…" Santana sang.

"Hold on…make it last…" Santana was already leaning in to Brittany. She leaned her forehead on Brittany's forehead and she smiled at Brittany.

"Say yes? Can you be my girlfriend again?" Santana asked.

Brittany cried, she cried so hard. Her emotions seemed to be a wave that washed over her, not letting her move, her brain was somehow lost in the middle of the conversation and she settled in for action because her brain wasn't functioning properly and her mouth somehow forgot how to speak.

After almost three minutes of utter thinking, with her forehead still leaned on Santana's, Brittany nodded.

"Thank you, baby. I won't waste this second chance," Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany. "We're gonna make it last this time around, Britt. I promise."

They held on to each other, hugging each other tightly and just stayed there, until the drier had signalled that it was done. Santana helped Brittany load up all the clothes and she carried it back to the hamper.

"How would we tell Brook about this?" Brittany asked, staring out emptily into space.

"I don't know yet, but it doesn't matter. We'll tell her, we're gonna let her know. But we have to take baby steps, in order to do that," Santana said as she started her car.

"Thank you, Santana. I think that was good idea."

"Anyhow, I would still believe we should tell Brook, and we should do it together," Santana said.

"I know. We'll manage, you and I know that. We're not gonna let this go, right?" Brittany smiled, then, as the car started, Santana leaned to kiss Brittany's lips ever so softly.

"Never," Santana said as she whispered in their kiss.

Brooklyn was waiting for Santana to come in their living room that afternoon. Beside her was an overnight bag, all stuffed with her clothes and playthings. She was wringing her hands impatiently and Brittany had been stuffing cookies in a plastic container.

"Brook, you be a good girl, okay?" Brittany said as she put the cookies into Brooklyn's bag. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Brooklyn knew that it was Santana. She kept on bouncing on her seat as she excitedly looked at her Mommy open the door.

"Hey," Santana smiled at Brittany and the next thing that happened was Brooklyn teetering across the room to hug Santana's leg.

"Hey, kiddo," Santana smiled.

"Hello, Tana…" Brooklyn grinned from ear to ear as she excitedly threw a look over Brittany.

"She's been bouncing on the damn couch for almost an hour," Brittany remarked, watching the younger version of her cling to Santana's legs.

"She did?" Santana mused, a little bit amused at Brooklyn's antics.

"Yeah, also, she made you a few cookies, you know…"

"Well, that was so sweet of you, Brook…" Santana tucked a few blonde locks as she bent down to Brook's level and kissed her forehead. She could feel Brooklyn giggle underneath her.

"Okay, both of you, quit it," Brittany chuckled behind them.

As soon as the sound came out of Brittany's mouth, Santana snapped her head and looked at the blonde.

"What?" Brittany quipped.

"Keep doing that."

"Doing what, San?"

"That chuckle sound. It's beautiful," Santana smiled lovingly. She was too tempted to lean in and just kiss the blonde senseless. But, Brook had been tugging the hem of her blouse and was making attempts to take all the attention.

"Alright, I'll drop you at work and then, me and Brook could spend lovely time together, you know…" Santana grinned sheepishly.

Brittany could not object. She just gave a slow nod and smiled at Santana. "Okay, but let me drop these cookies to Mrs. Cole first," she said as she grabbed a pouch of cookies from the counter.

"Okay, we'll wait at the lobby, is that gonna be okay?" Santana asked.

"Yup," Brittany sprinted down the hall and knocked at Mrs. Cole's door, and the old woman emerged a few moments after she knocked.

Santana watched the two women interact, occasionally catching a glimpse from Brittany and a look from Mrs. Cole. The way Mrs. Cole looked at her was something Santana could only describe as funny, or scary at the same time, because Mrs. Cole looked like she was scrutinizing her.

"Hey," Brittany puffed as she came back to Santana and Brook. "Let's go," she said with a cheery air.

"Yeah, sure," Santana grinned.

Quickly, they made their way to Santana's car and drove to Brittany's workplace, listening to a Vanessa Carlton song on the radio.

The song ended, and another one began. This time, Santana and Brittany looked at each other, like it was a surprise to the both of them. Fletwood Mac's song played. And it was Landslide.

They both smiled a knowing, understanding smile. Suddenly, Santana felt lithe fingers take her own right hand on the console. And then she looked back at Brittany, and there was that loving look they had always shared before. It was the same loving look Santana had always dreamed of in her dorm room back at Stanford, it was the same loving look she had always been wishing for in her lonely nights in Africa. It was the loving look she had always wanted to see in her life.

"I remember," Brittany whispered. "I remember, San."

"I know. I hope…" Santana smiled. "Don't let me out again, don't shut me out…" she looked at Brittany and then looked at Brooklyn. "Especially when it comes to her."

"I won't…"

They both shared a smile as Santana pulled up in front of Coffee Jam. Brittany gave Brooklyn a peck in the cheek and she smiled at Santana.

"Goodbye, San."

"Bye, Britt. Have a nice day. Just pick Brook up tomorrow at my place, will you?" Santana offered.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Bye, Mommy!" Brooklyn grinned.

"Bye, baby…" Brittany smiled as she got out of the car. Santana was left with Brooklyn and they pulled out to the road and headed to Santana's place.

Santana's place was located a few blocks from Brittany's workplace, and a good five minutes drive brought Santana and Brooklyn into her apartment. Santana had gone apeshit planning for this night, and she had stacked up a damn ton of kid stuff in her house, hoping that she could impress the younger Pierce.

That's why when she stepped out of the elevator and caught sight of her father on her door, her damn soul went out of her body and just threw itself from the window.

"Santana," her father smiled, and then his gaze moved to the little girl holding her hand with a questioning look.

"D-dad? Wh-what are you doing here? I…I me-mean, not that…I am complaining…" Santana drawled. God, her plan had moved so smoothly, and then her father…her father just walked in there and blew it up.

"You're not going to invite me?" her father smirked, almost as identical as hers.

"Well, uhh…well, yeah sure…"

"So, who is this little girl you're bringing in?" Santana's father asked his daughter.

"Good evening, Mister," Brooklyn smiled at Santana's dad.

"Well, good evening, young lady. What is your name? My name is Jorge."

"Brook…yn," Brooklyn grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Mister."

"He's my dad," Santana introduced.

"Dad?" Brooklyn said wistfully.

"Yeah," Santana regretted at once as she realized what she had insinuated as she was saying her words. Feeling so guilty, she turned her attention back to her father, who was sitting on the couch just beside Brooklyn.

"Well, Santana, did you just adopt a blonde girl?" her father joked playfully. "I'm surprised."

"Dad, what do you want?" Santana huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, her impatient scowl forming creases on her forehead.

"I just wanted to remind you that your mother wants you to be there for Saturday evening, you know, the dinner and all," her father smiled and moved to the door.

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Santana dropped her arms to her sides. "Sure, I'll be there."

"Good, but actually, Santana…for the record, did you just adopt a kid?" her father grinned from the door.

"Hell, no!" Santana's scowl was already full on her face. "I was babysitting my friend."

"Babysitting, huh…" her father grinned, eyeing her cheekily.

"When you need advices how to get your ass on gear to take it higher than babysitting, I'm up for you, Santana," her father joked. "I got your back."

"Dad!" Santana admonished. "Don't be an a-…" Brooklyn was tugging at her blouse, trying to ask for attention.

Her father had learned to accept the fact that Santana was indeed gay, and so did Maribel, Santana's mother had accepted Santana. The only person who had her relationship between Santana tainted was Alma Lopez, her grandmother. It pains Santana to know that Alma was now so old and her years were almost over, yet she still couldn't forgive her. Alma did not even leave Lima when Santana and her father had decided to open the hospital in New York.

Santana had grown closer to her father over the six years, after sharing the same points of interests with him, and her father had actually gave her one too many tips on how to get the girls. It sometimes makes Santana kid of frustrated.

"Alright, I have to go. Don't forget on Saturday," her father smiled and walked out of the door.

Santana turned Brooklyn after her father had left, and smile d at Brooklyn.

"You want to eat dinner now, or watch a movie?" Santana asked.

"Both!" Brooklyn's face split into half as she bounced on her seat, she was way too excited to spend the night with Santana.

"Okay, both then. How am I going to do that?" Santana said, plausibly thinking for a moment. "Okay, I'll just turn the TV for you, then you can watch a movie and I'll cook dinner for the both of us. You okay with that?"

Brooklyn bobbed her head up and down as she smiled.

After a hearty dinner consisting dove chops, a chicken salad and a bowl of sweetened raspberries, the tandem settled for making forts. Without even thinking twice, Santana took out all the pillows and the blankets, even the spare ones from her bedroom to the living room. Brooklyn had been ecstatic.

"Come on, Brook, bring me that pillow over there," Santana huffed as she pulled her laptop out. "We gonna watch some movies."

"Okay," Brooklyn submissively seated beside Santana and they watched The Little Mermaid.

"Tana?" Brooklyn asked the brunette after almost twenty minutes of soaking into the mermaid movie.

"Huh?" Santana responded.

"Why does Ariel stop singing?" Brooklyn asked, curiosity surfacing her voice. "Is something wrong with the movie?"

Santana looked lovingly at Brooklyn, and suddenly, it hits her like a bucket of water being poured upon her head.

"She made a big sacrifice, Brook. Like, way bigger than anything you though big enough," Santana started to explain. "Ariel gave up her voice."

"Gave up her voice? It's not a fight," Brook faced Santana, her attention completely taken away from the movie.

"No, what I mean, baby, is that Ariel exchanged her voice for legs, so that she can walk and find her true love on the land. But because she wanted to have legs, she just had to stop using her voice. She did it all because of love," Santana finished, wanting so much to tear up, but she knew she can't because she knew she would look like a total idiot for being so sappy and all.

"Why did she do it all for love?" Brook's curious eyes geared up once again.

Santana should have seen it coming. "Well," she exhaled, hoping that her next words wouldn't quaver due to the rush of emotions she had felt. "When you love, Brook, you become so brave and all, that's why you have to make sacrifices. And it's all done because you love someone so much."

"Have you ever tried doing everything for love?" Brooklyn managed to ask after a long moment of thinking.

"Yes, I did," Santana smiled and she ran her left hand through Brook's blonde hair. "I did. When I was younger, I fell in love with this awesome person. Like, that person was way too awesome for the world to confine, so that person made her own world."

"Was that Ariel?" Brooklyn asked excitedly, hoping internally that's she's see a mermaid soon.

"Unfortunately, no," Santana melted a little as Brooklyn's shoulders sagged a little. But, seeing that Santana was about to say more words, Brooklyn's exuberant face came back into view.

"But, it was more than any fairytale could ever offer me. I mean, it was the most beautiful fairytale ever, because I fell in love with the most beautiful person." Santana looked at Brooklyn, who was a little bit jumpy and the movie was taking her attention again, distracting her from listening to Santana.

"But we went into a hard time, Brook. I lost that person, but I found that person back, so I will be wasting my second chance around because I really, really love that person, so much. You see? Ariel gave up a lot, so that she can find her true love. Before, I gave up my reputation, because I love that person. And six years ago, I gave up on us, because I thought we could not work it out, but I think it's not giving up, actually. Brook, I think I just made a big sacrifice, just like Ariel did with her voice. I gave up our teenage love because we wanted to work out into the future, and right now, Brook, I think that break-up and all those sacrifices I have made for six years without that amazing person had paid off, because I have found my true love. And it's so funny, Brook, because the person I gave up on six years ago was actually my true love, and it took me so long to find out about it. It took so long to realize…" she trailed on as the first trail of tears rolled from her eyes. Santana quickly dabbed the back of her hand to wipe the tears away.

She looked down, only to see that Brooklyn had slept into the movie, as well as into her speech. So, Santana just kissed Brooklyn good night and she hugged the child tight in her arms.

As she kissed the child's tuff of blonde hair, Santana whispered, "by the way, Brook…that person was your Mommy. And I'm pretty sure that she's my one true love."

All snuggled up on their makeshift bed on the floor, with their pillows and blankets formed into a protective wall, Santana fell asleep, with a snuggling, contented Brooklyn in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh god, thank you so much for all of your reviews. Yes, you are so awesome. I really, really, really, love you. Like, really lots. Well, this is the last part of this fanfic, but yes, don't worry. This will have a sequel and I am working on it. Anyways, I really appreciate the time you spent hanging around here. I love you for that.**

**But still, we don't have out Brittana on, so we will have to wait a little more. How sad, I hate waiting. Glee without Brittana sucks, would you agree?**

**Okay, so this is it. Thank you so much, guys, you are all so awesome. You stay beautiful and I hope you have a nice day!**

**Stay in touch for more Brittana future!fics. More from Brooklyn and her beautiful mommies. Soon. :)**

**Can someone add this to a community please? I am so pathetic, I don't know how to.**

**xx**

* * *

Over the weeks, Santana's place was now full of playthings, kiddie stuff and most of them were for Brooklyn's entertainment and consumption. Whenever Brittany has the night-shifts, Santana looks after Brooklyn and the Latina was way more than happy doing it for her girlfriend.

It was a few weeks since Brittany and Santana had been going out, although, technically, they never really had a date with just the two of them, but it's actually not bothering Santana, since she and Brook was going along pretty fair.

The only thing was that, Santana and Brittany was still not sure how to tell Brooklyn about her 'Mommy going out with Tana' issue, since they are still not sure of how to approach Brooklyn and worse yet, how should she react at the fact that her Mommy is indeed gay.

Santana thought she had gone all this through her high school years at McKinley and even at her Abuela, but this time, telling it to Brooklyn proved to be a whole hell of a cake that's too difficult to cut into pieces.

"San, something wrong?" Brittany asked from the passenger's seat as Santana was driving Brittany to work.

"No, nothing. I'm gonna pick Brook up at school today," Santana answered absently.

"Okay, come on, Santana, tell me."

"I don't know how to tell Brook. I mean, I'm scared," Santana huffed; her frustrated scowl was on her forehead. Lithe, fair-skinned hands rubbed soothingly against the olive-skinned arm, and the Latina instantly relaxed.

"We won't tell her, if you're not ready," Brittany smiled easily. She had decided over that Santana shouldn't be pressured into doing things when she's not ready to do them. Brittany had learned a bitter lesson about it when she was still in high school.

A few days after that, however, only proved that Brooklyn was watching them with eyes wide open. Santana was in the Pierce's apartment and was having her own lovely plate of spaghetti when Brooklyn sat across the table and looked at the brunette.

"Hi, Tana," she greeted with an airy tune.

"Hi, Brook. What's up? You got tired of your movie?" Santana asked between her forkfuls of pasta. She can't help but notice that the girl had been picking up her ways, too. It kind of scared her.

"Mommy said she wanted you to come in my dance recital," she stated.

"I'd want to, or whatever you want. I won't watch if you don't want to. You don't feel like it, when I am there?"

"No. Tana. I love dancing and I want you to come watch me," she smiled and flung herself towards Santana. "Thank you for wanting to come."

"You're welcome," Santana smiled as she kissed Brooklyn's head lovingly.

"Mommy said that if Daddy did not leave us, he would have wanted to watch me dance," Brook said wistfully again. There was that utter sadness and longing in her voice that Santana could only feel it so painfully. It almost felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and someone just stomped on it.

"Well," Santana said, contemplating on what should she say or should she just let Brooklyn go on, because judging from her expressions, she was indeed having something else to say.

"Never mind, Tana," Brooklyn shrugged. "Sorry."

"Okay, don't let the thought of you having no Daddy make you sad, okay?" Santana smiled

"I know. I shouldn't, because I got you," Brooklyn nodded as she looked at Santana, as if the Latina was a worshipped idol. Suddenly, it was quiet and Santana felt that she had to do something else. She smiled at Brooklyn.

"Spaghetti?" Santana offered to the toddler. Brooklyn then scooted nearer beside Santana and happily opened her mouth, and Santana started to spoon feed her with the remaining pasta on her plate.

"So, are you excited to dance?" Santana asked to a smiling Brooklyn, who just nodded her head. Pretty soon, the pasta from the plate disappeared and Brooklyn was sitting flush beside her, the toddler suddenly blurted out in the silence.

"Mommy doesn't cry at night anymore," she smiled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Santana's voice hitched, misinterpreting what the tot had just said.

"Mommy doesn't cry much, anymore. I haven't heard her crying, Tana," Brooklyn pointed out. "I think she is happy."

"Really?" Santana couldn't help but smile at the thought. She knew she had made Brittany happy, but the confirmation coming from another person makes it a lot intense. It felt like her tummy was doing crazy flips.

"Yeah," Brooklyn said in an exaggerated, convincing tone. "I think it's you."

"What?" Santana squeaked. For a moment, she felt like she was in the open. It was almost a death sentence or something to her, somewhat like an accusation, but in a good way.

"You're making Mommy happy," Brooklyn said, making flailing hand gestures to make her point emphasized. "Like, you make her happy, like really, really, lots. She's so happy when you're with her."

"We're pretty close," Santana said.

"I know. Just, don't make Mommy cry. If you do, I will ends you!" Brooklyn said with a face that scares Santana so much because Brook was so badass.

"Oh, God," Santana covered her hand on her mouth. "I just handed Snix down to you."

"What Snix?" Brooklyn's flailing arms dropped and stared at Santana.

"Snix was my other half…" Santana explained. "Well, she ends people who hurt the ones I love, too."

"If someone hurts Mommy, would Snix be mad?" Brooklyn asked.

"Of course," Santana said, not realizing that admitting it also means she loved Brittany. She just looked at Brooklyn who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?"

"Nothing, Tana. You love my Mommy?" Brooklyn stated, in an even concluding tone.

Santana almost choked on the glass of water she was drinking.

"I have to go watch my movie," Brooklyn said, sliding off the stool and left the room without even looking back at Santana's shell-shocked face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brittany came in the living room later that day. She was in her work clothes and Brooklyn was playfully making Lego towers while Santana was sitting by the window, wracking her nerves at how they had been so obvious to the toddler.

"Hey, Earth to Lopez," Brittany snapped two fingers in front of her girlfriend.

"Hey," Santana said. Biting her lip with anxiety, she looked at Brittany with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked for the second time. "We can move to the bedroom if it makes you uncomfortable to discuss it with Brook here."

And with that, Brittany led Santana into the kitchen, where Brooklyn could not hear what they are saying

"She knew," Santana said as she pouted her lips to Brooklyn, who was still playing with Lego blocks on the living room floor. "About us."

"Really? That's cool. She didn't say anything?" Brittany said as sat beside Santana.

"No, just threatened me that she'd end me if I hurt you," Santana said back.

"Wow, you taught her right, Snix."

"Shut up," Santana growled.

"Alright, now," Brittany grazed her fingers over Santana's arm. "You don't have to worry…you're doing well with Brook."

"It's just that I am worried. What if she won't like me? What if she…she gets mad at me?" Santana ran two palms over her face and rubbed the balls of her palms on her eyes. Brittany lovingly took them away from the Latina's eyes and kissed Santana's tightly shut eyes.

"You don't…" Brittany kissed her nose. "Have to…" she kissed Santana's chin. "Worry…" she kissed Santana's lips.

"Mom!" Brooklyn's voice resounded over the apartment and instantly, their lips separated and both women moved back to the living room.

"Mommy, look!" Brooklyn grinned as she motioned over the stack of Lego blocks as high as Santana's knees. "I made a tower!"

"Oh, baby…" Santana drawled out loudly. This, in turn caused the elder blonde to flash her a smile. Santana quickly kneeled down and started to move towards Brooklyn. "Come on, Brook. Let's make it taller!"

They played some more, until it was time for Santana to head home and crash onto her bed for a while so she can head back to work. Brittany walked her outside.

"Britt, good night. I love you," Santana started to pucker her lips out for a good night's kiss.

"Santana, no," Brittany said sternly.

"Please?" Santana said out cutely, puckering her lips much more.

"Go to your car, now."

"Please?"

"Car," Brittany said, trying so hard to contain a chuckle. "Now."

"Okay," Santana said sadly and went into her car. But, before she could completely close the door, she was stopped by the blonde.

"Goodnight, baby. Don't forget Brook's dance recital on Thursday," Brittany kissed Santana's lips. "Drive safe."

And with that, Brittany closed the car door, with a Santana who was grinning like a total idiot left inside to drive.

However, in the next miles that Santana was driving an idea struck her – she can't face Brooklyn and tell her all between her and Brittany. She started to panic and she had decided to call her one and only expert adviser about girls, her Papi.

"Papi, I'll be out on Thursday afternoon," Santana huffed at her father's office phone.

"Okay. Santana," her father said in an even tone. "Umm, Santanita…"

"Yeah, Papi?"

"Why don't you invite her over Saturday dinner? Your Mama would love to meet her," Jorge said over the phone.

"But Papi, her daughter doesn't even know we're in love," Santana growled.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Because," Santana's mouth opened, but no words came out.

"It's because you are scared," her father said out, as if he had pointed out something wrong in the picture. "Man up, Lopez."

"Look, Papi, even if you tell me to man up, I don't know if I could face Britt's kid with balls. Which I don't have, by the way."

"Oh, Santana, you must be joking. Brittany? As in, Brittany Pierce? The girl who got you smitten and still? I think you should really man up on this one, Santana," her father chuckled.

"What? I mean, look, I really love Brittany and I don't wanna screw this whole relationship thing up. Especially now that she has Brook," Santana finished.

"Look, I understand why you feel that way, Santana. I know you feel scared, that you feel inadequate, but look, you've got to gear up your ass here, so that's why you've got to be strong and brave to face that lovely little girl of hers. I tell you to man up, Lopez. No Lopez ever backs out on love. Now, I have to go do a surgery, bye."

Santana decided her father was damn right. After a few minutes of thinking, she had, by far the best idea she could come up.

She whipped out her phone again for some more minutes and dialled a number that had been sitting in her phonebook for almost four years. It was given to her at a gala party, and she had missed the guy that gave it to her. A male voice, with a Parisian hint of accent lacing his rather than Asian tone answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Mikey," Santana said to her long-time friend.

"Hey, Satan…what's up?" the voice seemed easy and relaxed.

"You still hate that Paris dance studio you're stuck with or you and your Asian ass starting to love it?"

"I hate it. It stinks and the door is ruined."

"Get your ass here in New York. And bring Tina's ass and drag your army's ass here, I got a job for you to do."

"When?"

'Next week. I'll call you when I get the title on the next block and when I book your flight."

"Okay. I'll be waiting. Thanks a lot again, Santana. I really want to get out of here."

"No problem, Boy Chang. Say hi to Girl Chang for me."

"Sure."

With that, Santana ended her call. She sped down the road. She had a deal to make.

She walked to her apartment building, but instead of going in, she walked a block more and stopped at a not-that-modern building and more like vintage-looking. She entered it and turned left to its management office.

"Good evening, Miss Lopez."

"Dan, how many times do I have to tell you?" she smiled at her fellow doctor, who also happened to own the building.

"Alright, Santana. Is this a hospital-based business or are you here to buy this place?"

"I'm buying this place, Dan."

"Your Papi would be quick to ask me about this," he muttered as Santana wrote figures on her cheque. "What are you buying this for?"

"Dance school."

"Dance school? You don't dance very much."

"For my wife or, soon-to-be wife. Don't tell anyone, especially Papi, I will tell him to fire your sorry ass if you do," Santana glared, but then she smiled as she handed Dan the cheque. "Give me the titles to sign by Monday."

"Sure," Dan smiled as he left the place, with a smile plastered on her face. She's looking forward to that dance recital.

True enough, the week passed and Thursday came again and it was already Brook's recital.

Santana was wearing her usual work clothes and Brittany was wearing a simple gray blouse and jeans. They were sitting in the auditorium, waiting and watching the kids at Brooklyn's school lining up. Soon the recital started.

"Don't you want to, you know, teach dancing?" Santana asked as the play started to wind down and Brooklyn wasn't onstage.

"Teach?" Brittany said wistfully. "I don't know. There aren't any dance schools around."

"Suppose you move in with me, and you can teach," Santana hinted. "You're awesome," she whispered and then ducked her head down to kiss Brittany's clothed shoulder.

"Nah," Brittany drawled. "You know I've always wanted to set up my own dance school, so…well, never mind. I guess I am stuck being a waitress."

Santana straightened up, and then fixed her gaze on Brooklyn, who was gracefully leaping all around the stage. "Okay. If that's what you think."

Suddenly, Santana's phone vibrated, and she whipped it open. She knew the text message was from Mike. He just texted Santana and that they are in New York already and they can't wait to meet her.

The dance was finished, and as the people went out of the auditorium pooled out of the seats, Brook came skipping towards her mother. Brittany and Santana were as well as going down from their perch at the seats.

"Mommy!" Brooklyn screamed in a high-pitched tone, her face beaming and smiling. Brittany was the one who reach Brooklyn first and carried her up.

"Mommy!" Brooklyn gave out a kiss to her mother's cheek.

"You did real well, baby," Brittany smiled as she hugged her daughter close.

Santana was a few rows away from them, and seeing the mother-daughter duo in front of her, so happy and so perfectly looking, she can't help but wish she can be a part of their lives. She wished it so hard.

As the tandem elicited giggles and laughter, Santana's heart ceased to be hers. The Pierces were stealing her air, her soul, her heart, again. She stood rooted on her place.

"Mama!" Brooklyn wriggled free from her mother's embrace.

Santana was too caught up in the moment that she hadn't heard Brooklyn calling her Mama. If she had, she might have reached the ceiling because of her happiness. "Mama, you came!"

Brooklyn toppled over her, causing Santana to grunt as they toppled over the floor, with Santana landing flat on her butt. "Mama, you came! Thank you!"

It was only then Santana realized what Brooklyn had been calling her that name, and she sat there, too shocked to react.

"Mama? Can I call you that, Tana?" Brooklyn asked, albeit doubtful. "Are you mad I called you Mama, Tana?"

It effectively caught Santana's attention back to reality. "What? No. You can definitely call me Mama if you want. Since, I and your Mommy will be your mommies from now on, and you'll be living with me, is that cool?"

Suddenly, the air became thick and Santana realized she had just told Brooklyn.

Brooklyn was also sitting there, seeming to think of the things. Then, her grin broke into her face. "Okay, Mama! As long as you and me and Mommy love each other."

Santana almost wanted to jump out of joy, if not for the toddler above her. Brittany came and swooped Brooklyn into her strong arms.

"Britt, she called me Mama!" Santana said, almost yelling at Brittany's face. "She called me Mama!"

Brittany only replied with a peck on Santana's lips.

"Mama, Mama…" Brooklyn clapped her hands.

"Hold on, I got a surprise for you," Santana smiled. "Brook, I need to tell you a secret. Come here."

Obediently, Brooklyn clung to her Mama's arms and Santana pulled out a stuffed kitty from her bag. "For you. You did real well in the show earlier. But, we have a surprise for Mama, too. Okay. You don't tell her, okay?"

Brooklyn agreed and Santana and Brooklyn linked pinkies on it.

"Hey, how about we celebrate a little?" Santana smiled as they climbed into the car. "I know a place. Tabs are on me."

"Santana, no…" Brittany smiled as she politely shook off Santana's offer

"Mama, si!" Brooklyn yelled from the backseat.

"Where did you learn Spanish, baby?" Santana cooed towards Brooklyn.

"She was watching all those Dora tapes you've been bringing around. San, don't spoil her, please," Brittany begged. "Let's just head home."

"No!" Brooklyn said. "Mama's got a surprise for Mom!"

Brittany looked at Santana, who was looking so mortified and stared at Brooklyn. The tot, in turn, ducked her head down, as she had realized her mistake.

"Sorry, Mama," Brooklyn apologized. "Please don't be mad."

"It's alright, Brook. Just don't tell Mommy everything. That's all enough, let's head downtown to that place I'm telling you, Britt. So that I can do that surprise Brook's been talking and spoiled about," Santana smiled at Brittany, who was trying so hard not to laugh at Brooklyn's mortified face.

"She looked so whipped, San," Brittany smiled.

"Brook, it's okay, your spoiler was good," Santana tried to lighten the mood as they were driving through the traffic.

"San, let's just head home," Brittany said again after five minutes of driving.

"We're heading home," Santana smiled, knowing that what she had meant of home was she, Brooklyn and Brittany in her apartment.

They reached her building, and Santana parked her car. She took Brooklyn from the backseat and a man approached her.

"Hey, Satan, Tina can't come since she was taking care of our pla-" Mike stopped dead in his tracks, seeing his blonde high-school friend. "Brittany?"

"Mike!" Brittany exclaimed and she hugged Mike. "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too! Oh God, Tina would be very happy to hear this!" Mike smiled. "I mean, how have you been doing?"

"Good, Santana and Brooklyn," Brittany smiled. "They are…well, making everything the best," she added proudly.

"Yeah, I can see that," Mike grinned. "You made a beautiful daughter, Britt."

"Obviously, Chang, since she's a beautiful mommy," Santana smirked playfully. "Alright, Chang. That's it. Showtime."

"Oh, okay," Mike smiled. "Well, sorry Britt, but I have to blindfold you. Santana will then lead you somewhere."

Brittany could feel the rubbles underneath her feet as she heard Mike half-whispered to Santana. "Why didn't you tell me it was Britt?"

"It's a surprise, Chang. Clearly, you don't know that," Santana snapped. "Now, be careful with my daughter out there."

"Brook is okay, you are not, watch out," Mike talked back.

Brittany's heart swelled as she heard Santana claim Brook as her daughter.

They walked some more, and they stopped, turned for a moment and entered a room. Santana stopped and her hands left Brittany. Brittany felt left alone, which kind of scared her.

Santana's voice drifted into the air and reached Brittany's ears. She could hear some shuffling and a few clatters, but then again everything went quiet.

"Mike, why didn't you tell me it was Britt?" a familiar female voice drifted to Brittany's ear.

"Satan did not tell me," Mike reasoned. Brittany figured out the female voice was Tina.

"Alright, you two," Santana's voice quipped them. "Give me my munchkin back," she said and

Brooklyn's whispered "Mama, come here" was heard. It was then followed by the Changs, "bye, Santana. We'll see you guys on Monday."

"Alright Britt, keep your eyes closed," she could feel Santana beside her. Her blindfold was untied.

"Alright, open your eyes now," Santana said.

When Brittany did, her mouth hung open, too. She was standing in the middle of a dance studio, all furnished and all ready for usage. Camera clicks were heard and she turned to Brooklyn and Santana, who had the child in one arm, and the camera on the other.

"You…you bought me this?" Brittany said, her face shocked and somewhat pale.

"Yeah," Santana shrugged. "I wanted to."

"But, this is too much," Brittany drawled. The Latina was quick to move forward and put a kiss to Brittany's open mouth.

"It's not even half of how much I love you and Brooklyn."

"Mama!" Brooklyn said out. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh, well," Santana tried to roll her eyes.

"You've got to feed that munchkin," Brittany smiled, the tears in her eyes evident.

They went back to Santana's apartment and then ordered in some pizza and blueberry cheesecakes. After their hearty dinner, the trio sat down the living room and watched Ice Age, because Brooklyn wanted to. However, Brooklyn, being as tired as she is, fell asleep in Santana's arms into the movie.

"San," Brittany said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. So much, for everything," Brittany smiled.

"Thank you so much too, for the second chance."

"I did not know second chances are that expensive," Brittany joked.

"Well, then," Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's hair. "I think when it comes to losing the people you love, well, yeah, second chances are worth a bison's ass. Like millions, worth. Obama can't even pay it with all the money in the world."

"I love you, Santana. Do you know that? I've always loved you. All these years, all these times," Brittany quickly put a kiss on the Latina's lips. "And all those six years?" Brittany smiled. "I want to make up for it. And let me start it tonight."

"You don't have to, Brittany. Because all those six years brought us here. It's meant for us, and it's worth the damn wait."

"I know, but I want to."

"Well, since you insist. Tomorrow's Friday…maybe we could call the move in together? What you say, Britt?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to call the movers tonight," Brittany joked.

"Definitely will do."

"Lopez, you're unbearable."

"I love you."

"Mama?" Brooklyn breathed evenly.

"Yes, baby?" Santana was quick to stroke Brooklyn's back.

"Thanks for replacing Daddy," Brooklyn smiled in her sleep. "Thanks for loving me and Mom."

"You're welcome, baby. Go back to sleep," Santana kissed the tuff of blonde hair and looked at Brittany, who smiled lovingly at her.

"Umm, Britt?" Santana said as Brooklyn slept again. "There's a family dinner on Saturday. Do you think we should come?"

Brittany smiled. "Definitely will do," as she kissed the Latina's lips.

The next morning, Santana was sitting on the left side of the bed, her phone in hand, with Brittany in the right side, sleeping soundly, and Brooklyn was in between them, her chest rising and falling subtly.

"Hello?" Santana spoke through the phone.

"Good morning, ma'am. This is the Viking Movers Incorporated, how may we help you?"


	7. Author Note

This is not a new chapter. I only want you guys to know that the sequels are in my account. Please do try to check them out:

Family Affairs II: Mending Relationships

Family Affairs III: Clueless


End file.
